Blog użytkownika:K. J. S./Monster High: Prosto z Chmur Rozdział 6. Pan D. i inne przypadki
Monster High: Prosto z Chmur. Rozdział 6. Pan D. i inne przypadki. Tak jak pisało w komentarzu, wyjrzała przez okno… i nic. Widziała tylko ceglaste domy przy szarej drodze. Po paru minutach tkwienia w oknie, podeszła do komputera i odczytała kolejny komentarz od tej samej dziewczyny: OMG. Spójrz na górę, przez okno! '' Znów podeszła do okna i tym razem popatrzyła na dach. -Na me pióro…-Wyszeptała gryfinka. Na jej czarnym dachu stał prawdziwy gargulec z icoffinem w dłoni. Teraz wycofała się w głąb pokoju, a kontem okna zobaczyła kolejny komentarz; ''Otwórz szeroko skrzydło okna. Bez wahania podeszła do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Wleciała przez nie owa gargulka, która była na dachu, ale tym razem widać było, że ma brązowe włosy za barki i duże, różowe oczy. -Mademoiselle , Lily Gryfex?- Zapytała typowym francuskim. -Oh, I.- Zdecydowała się przejść na irlandzki (Niedokładnie znam angielski, a uczyłam się francuskiego tylko, że nie umiem niem mówić!). -C'est génial, j'ai reçu une lettre de M. D. !- Wrzasnęła na cały głos francuzka, co miało znaczyć ; ‘’To świetnie, mam list od pana D. ‘’ -Emm... Cad An tUasal D. ?- Zapytała Lily widząc, że rozmowa jednak do czegoś prowdzi (znaczenie : Emm... Jaki pan D. ?) -Et que vous ne savez pas? Monsieur D., le père de Lala !- Zaszczebiotała po francusku Viktoria (A to ty nie wiesz? Pan D. Ojciec Lali.) i podała jej list z napisem na przedzie : Lilianna Gryfex. Ireland, Dublin, Magnolia Road 13. From Mrs. D. USA, Oreagon, Salem. -Léigh mé é?- Spytała ciemnowłosej (Czy mam to przeczytać?) -Oui! – Wrzasnęła Viktoria, co miało znaczyć „Tak” z wielkim wykrzyknikiem. Zabrała się więc za otwieranie zalakowanej koperty, na której pisało po irlandzku: Droga Lily, Pisze Pan D. Jak zapewne wiesz jestem ojcem Draculaury (znanej raczej jako Lala w waszej szkole). Chciałem panią poinformować, że została otwarta nowa szkoła dla dzieci potworów (Sam ją stworzyłem) „Monster High”. Nie będzie już panienka musiała uczęszczać do szkoły dla zwykłych ludzi. Jeśli jest pani ciekawa; przymusem jest chodzenie do tej szkoły, oczywiście dla potworów w okolicy, ale zapewniam panienkę, że przyjeżdżają tu nawet potwory z Tokio, czy Australii. Moja Lala nie może się pani doczekać. Z pozdrowieniami, Pan D. -Je vais vous laisser seul, mais sachez que Lala est un vampire.- rzekła po chwili gargulka i zniknęła w oknie (Zostawię cię samą w tej chwili, ale wiedz, że Lala jest wampirem). -Więc mam uczęszczać do Monster High w Salem, acha, mama nie będzie mieć wymówki !- krzyknęła ucieszona- Ale Lala jest wampirem ? To pewnie Cleo, Clawdeen, Frankie i reszta też są potworami... Po paru godzinach siedzenia w necie, mama Lily, zawołała : -Zejdzicie na śniananko i mamy dla was fajną niespodziankę ! Lily ominęła szerokim łukiem pokój Hestii i Miriam (Hestia nie zawwahała się stać przy otwartych drzwiach z filoletową mascarą, która była własnością Lil) i zeszła na dół schodami. Wreszcie dotarła do kuchni, gdzie utrzymywał się zapach sadzonych jajek oraz jajecznicy. -Mniam, mniam !- Zawołała biegnąca jak wiatr Miriam, która właśnie pojawiła się w salonie. -Mamciu ?!- Zaczęła swą błagalną przemowę o powrót do Salem- dostałam dziś list od niejakiego pana D., wiesz może kto to, bo ja jakoś nie. Mama zawahała się nad swoją odpowiedzią, a potem powiedziała : -Noo, pan D. To jest takie, eee ojciec tej całej Draculaury, czy jak jej tam, a o co pytał ? -Czy poszłabym do szkoły Monster High w Salem.- Powiedziała sięgając po winogrono stojące na blacie kuchni. -Ech, no dobrze, dobrze. Nie mamy już co ukrywać. Eee... poczekaj chwilę- odparła i zawołała męża- Newton, popilnuj jajek, ja pójdę po coś na górę. Choć- zwróciła się do Lily. Stanęły w wąskim korytarzu, którym wchodziło się do domu. -Okej, więc jak już wiesz to twoje przyjaciółki z Salem są takie jak my, są potworami Lily. I ten, ojciec Lali wybudował dla was specjalną szkołę, ale... -Nie chcesz, żebym pojechała do Salem, ale dlaczego, przecież tam właśnie jesteśmy najbardziej bezpieczni ! –Głośniej szepnęła. -No, niby tak, ale to tam właśnie powstał ten cały sprzeciw ku potworom, a poza tym nasza rodzina wywodzi się, z tąd, z Irlandii, Szkocji, Angli. Z Zjednoczonego Królestwa, Lil !- Orla, prawie krzyknęła, a jej srebrne włosy poluzowały się trochę, z zaluźno zawiązanej kitki. - Jesteśmy Wielką Brytanią i trzymamy swego, my nie kłucimy się o to kim jesteśmy, a kim nie jesteśmy... -Ale, mamo. Sama mówiłaś mi dlaczego wtedy się wyprowadziliśmy, chyba wterdy raczej nie byliśmy ‘’Zjednoczonym Królestewem ‘’ jeśli musieliśmy uciekać ! -Ale wtedy, ludzie byli bardziej uczuleni na te czarownice i palili je na stosach. Szkocja i Irlandia oraz Anglia nie zawsze żyły w zgodzie i nie była to historyjka pod tytułem ‘’Happy End ‘’ . -Ale pojedziemy do Salem ? -Zobaczę. -A gdyby to był prezent na urodziny ? -Zobaczę.- Powtórzyła mama. -''Jejku !''-Pomyślała Lily. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie Kategoria:K. J. S.